1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flower vases and more specifically it relates to a floral arrangement assembly for efficiently creating a customizable arrangement of flowers and vases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
It is well known that flowers are often cut along the stem and put within a decorative vase for everyday décor, birthdays, gifts, or other holidays and occasions. However, when arranging a plurality of bunches of flowers for purchase, the flowers often appear cluttered, non-memorable, or not as elegant as could otherwise be presented. Also, when displaying flowers, a centerpiece or vase for holding the flowers can often lack a feeling of elegance or beauty. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved floral arrangement assembly for efficiently creating a customizable arrangement of flowers and vases.